Of Time Lords and Jaegers
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: When the Doctor lands in 2019 Los Angeles, he and Clara encounter old friends, massive robots, ancient aliens, and more! (Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries). The first crossover between Doctor Who and Pacific Rim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friendlies, authors, and fellow readers! I recently watched Pacific Rim for the first time and being a fan of Doctor Who, I kept thinking to myself 'This would make a really great Doctor Who episode, with the aliens and cool tech and everything' so afterwards I go check and lo and behold, there are no crossovers for Pac Rim/Doctor Who yet! So, here I am, posting the first crossover fic between two fandoms. For Doctor Who, it takes place before Dark Water but after Flatline, and for Pacific Rim, it takes place before the movie. Enjoy, and without further ado, ALLONS-Y!**

 _CHAPTER ONE: The Old Friend_

"So, Doctor, where are we off to today?" Clara walked briskly into the TARDIS, a smile on her face. Fridays as a schoolteacher was always the best days, and this Friday in particular had been amazing, partly because Danny Pink asked her out for a fifth time, this time without stuttering at all! The Doctor was standing beside the console with a slight smile. He had grey hair, blue eyes, and a face that looked angry most of the time, and his Scottish accent didn't help with his sass, either. "Well, Clara," he said, starting to work the console controls, "I've decided to take you to the near future. Thought you might want to see the tech advancements to be made in a few short years." "Wow, I think I would like that," said Clara, watching the rings above the console turn in time to the TARDIS noises. In a few minutes, the TARDIS noises stopped, indicating that they had landed.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, in the Earth Year 2019!" The Doctor threw open one of the TARDIS doors and both him and Clara stepped out. They were in the downtown area, on a beautiful evening with a clear sky and many modern-looking skyscrapers surrounding their position. But despite being only a few years in her future, Clara suddenly didn't feel excited anymore. In fact, she felt sick to her stomach, like something was very very wrong. "Um, Doctor?" she said, looking up at him, "I get the feeling something bad's about to happen..." The Doctor sniffed the air, squinting and frowning. "You're not the only one..." he suddenly looked up towards the sky and his eyes widened. "Look out, Clara!" Despite her protests, the Doctor shoved Clara inside the TARDIS just as a massive robot crashed onto the street, landing- shall I say nimbly- on its feet, missing the TARDIS only by a few meters. It was blue, with a matching "helmet" and a grey visor screening the part where it's face would be. It also had a glowing orange circle on its chest that appeared to be part of a fuel or exhaust system for the bot. It gave Clara vertigo just looking at it.

After Clara and the Doctor watched the bot charge purposefully down the street, the Doctor shut the TARDIS doors and ran to the console, swinging a nearby screen around so he could get a proper look at the readings. "No, this can't be right! 2019's supposed to be the age of prosperity, not the age of-" a tremor shook the TARDIS, making Clara grab a nearby railing for support, and the Doctor lean against the console. "What are you talking about?" she asked, regaining her balance a bit, "What was that thing anyway?" "I don't know," the Doctor responded, "But it can't be good." Suddenly, a knock was heard at the TARDIS doors, making both the Time Lord and the Companion turn and stare. Who in their right mind would just walk up to and knock on a British Police Box? Especially with a giant robot set loose in the city. However, the knocker was obviously not fazed by no answer, because the person simply knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Well, I guess I'd better go and answer it." As the Doctor walked towards the doors, Clara trailed behind, very curious (and apprehensive) as to who it might be.

They opened the door to find a Chinese guy about Clara's age that looked very serious. He was wearing navy blue army pants and a grey tee shirt as well as shiny black combat boots. He had super wavy black hair tied back in a bun and looked a bit surprised when the Doctor opened the door. "Doctor?" he asked, squinting a bit. "Hi, yes. I'm the Doctor. Have we met?" the man's eyes widened. "Yeah, we have! New Year's eve, 1999." Now it was the Doctor's turn to squint in confusion. Smiling, the man gently laid his hand on the TARDIS' doorway, and the old machine's light brightened as it hummed happily. The Doctor smiled, finally recognizing him. "Chang Lee!" the two men embraced. "It's so good to see you! How has it been?" Lee's expression turned serious again. "Not good, not good at all." he quickly glanced around as an explosion was heard and yet another tremor shook the earth. "I'll tell you more back at the base. You and your friend Come with me." And with that, the Doctor, Lee and Clara set off into the night.

 **SO! First chapter complete! For those of you who aren't aware, Chang Lee was one of the companions featured in the 8** **th** **Doctor's movie, from 1996. You can look up the transcript or the Wiki page if you want, but basically the movie took place on New Year's Eve, 1999, and Chang Lee and another companion called Grace Holloway were both the featured companions in the movie. It's a long story, if you want the details, as I mentioned before, you should probably look up a summary or a transcript. (Don't get confused with the Peter Cushing films, look at Doctor Who: the Movie featuring Paul McGann as the Doctor!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about that last chapter. The author notes were unusually long and so I'll try to keep this one at a minimum. Enjoy!**

 _CHAPTER TWO: The Shatterdome and the Precursors_

The trio mainly stuck to the shadows, and all the while, the Doctor kept trying to get an explanation from Lee. However, the man would not hear of it. "Look Doc, I know it's been a while, but you'll just have to wait until we get to base for any questions to be answered." The Doctor grumbled unhappily, but held his questions. Meanwhile, Clara had been looking around the city as they jogged, noticing the changes throughout the place. For example, she noticed an odd marketplace that almost looked like a ribcage, and a few places that seemed to be converted to some kind of bunker entrance. Had a war been going on? Clara's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when an inhuman shriek echoed around the city, making the three people clamp their hands over their ears. Lee shook his head, looking towards the noise. "Not good. Hope they send out another Jaeger." "A what?" asked Clara, however, Lee didn't seem to hear.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to what looked like a military base. Chang Lee hurriedly input the access code and beckoned Clara and the Doctor inside, sheltered from the cold rain that had started not too long ago. after walking through a grey steel hall, it opened up into an utterly massive hangar of sorts, housing at least seven bots not unlike the one seen outside. Work crews and various transports whizzed about on the floor, and sparks could be seen where management people worked on the bots. "Welcome to the Los Angeles Shatterdome!" said Lee, smiling. "This is where we house the Jaegers." "Was that the giant robot we saw outside?" asked Clara again. Lee nodded. "Well, one of them anyway. That was Romeo Blue. There are lots of others here, but I owe more explanation, don't I?" The Doctor raised his prominent eyebrows. "Uh, yes! Like why do you need these "Jaegers"? And how'd you end up working for a military base?" Lee shrugged. "Well, when you gave me that gold, you know, the last time we met, you said that I should take a vacation the next Christmas. So I did. Went to New York, got a job, got settled. Good thing I did, because a few years ago, giant monsters- we call 'em Kaiju - came up out of the Pacific Ocean and began tearing apart coastal cities. So to fight the monsters we made our own." "Ah yes, the humans engineered a self-defense system when faced with giant aliens. Typical." he turns to Lee. "Do they at least know where the source is?" Lee nods. "Yeah, the breach is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." "I figured." Clara clears her throat. "So, Lee, you never said how you came to work here?" "Well, since I had experience with extraterrestrials-no offense Doctor- I figured I could help. Turns out, they need another Jaeger pilot for the training program here. Unfortunately, I'm not drift-compatible with anyone yet, still waiting for one." "Sorry- Drift-Compatible? What's that?" Clara tilted her head. Lee smiled. "Heh, guess I should just show you."

He led the Doctor and Clara towards an elevator that lifted them to a control center. All around scientists and technicians worked on screens, but Lee was only concerned about introducing two right now. "Clara and Doctor, meet Ops Tendo Choi and General Stacker Pentecost." Stacker turned towards the newcomers and extended a hand. "A pleasure. Are you the Doctor? The same from UNIT, over in Great Britain?" The Doctor shook the General's hand. "Yes. I associate with them." Now the scientist on the computer stood up and turned around. "Choi. Nice to meet ya. Sorry for the delay, there was a NASTY Kaiju around the corner from the base." He kissed Clara's hand and turned to the Doctor. "I've heard legends about you Doctor. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still living." The Doctor looked slightly offended. "Hmph. Well it's complicated." he turned to look at Choi's screen, and the Jaeger model on it, as well as a picture of the Kaiju from a street camera. "Look familiar, Doctor?" asked Clara, standing on her tiptoes to look over the Doctor's shoulder. "I also heard," said Pentecost, "that you were quite the alien expert." "Hm, you could say that," the Doctor said, still examining the picture. "I recognize these, actually. They're designed by a group of alien colonizers from the Anteverse called the Precursors. What they do is they scope out a planet first, then invade and wipe out their species, and grab all the loot they can. I've seen their work before, and it is not pretty. They almost took down Mondas once." "That's not good." said Clara. She suddenly smiled, despite the danger. "Huh. Doctor, they kind of look like... Dinosaurs." "So they do. Hey, that gives me an idea." he straightens up to his full height and turns to Pentecost. "I came here in a blue Police Box, parked not too far from here. You don't suppose it could be brought in could it?" The General nodded to Lee, who dashed back to the lift. "Consider it done."

"So, what is this "Drifting" you were talking about earlier?" Clara asked Choi as he sat at the computer again. "Well, in order to increase fight capability, the Jaegers are controlled through neurological connections to the pilot, but one pilot couldn't handle it mentally. So, to solve that issue, each Jaeger has two pilots (normally) who are connected mentally in what's called a Drift. But they can only do it if they're compatible, which is a whole process on its own." "That's interesting," said the Doctor, "So no one is compatible with Lee?" the General shook his head. "None so far, although there are a few who have come close." Suddenly the lift opened and Lee stepped halfway out. "The TARDIS is downstairs, Doctor. What's your plan?" The Doctor walked over to the elevator, Clara and a curious Stacker following close behind. "Oh excellent." Smiled the Doctor, "I have a theory but I'll have to use the TARDIS to find out if I'm right." The foursome rode the elevator down to the ground floor, where Lee led the others to a truck on which sat the blue box.

 **Okay so since this is the first Pacific Rim/Doctor Who crossover, I'm not sure how popular it'll be, so I would really appreciate it if you like/comment/follow so I know people are actually enjoying it, ya feel? I have more chapters, so I'll post em if I get at least two likes, or maybe before! We'll see how bored I get.** **Have an awesome week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thanks to DreamsAreMagical for liking and commenting on this story! You're great! Anywho, here's my next chapter, It's a little longer than normal, so yeah. Also I'm working on updating another one of my fanfictions I haven't touched in a while, so it might be a month or two till I can update this one. But keep telling me what you think, new readers! I know every author says that, but it really really encourages us to keep writing! Sorry for the long author's note, enjoy the story!**

 _CHAPTER THREE- Travelling by Box_

Stacker raised an eyebrow as the Doctor climbed onto the truck bed and happily unlocked and entered the TARDIS. Clara also followed behind, but just as Lee reached for the door, Pentecost cleared his throat. "Lee, I trust you know what this 'Doctor' is doing?" Lee shrugged with a half grin. "I've seen him in action. Usually, he just makes up the plan as he goes but I trust him with my life. He's saved the world already multiple times, I don't see why he can't do it now." Pentecost scoffed. "You seem doubtful, General," said Lee, "I'm sure the Doctor won't mind you coming in to take a peek."

Needless to say, Stacker was shocked. Never had he seen technology of this design. Heck, never had he seen anything as dimensionally disproportionate as this, something that can hold more on the inside than its outside may suggest. "Oh, I see you've redecorated." Lee commented, looking around the console room. Bothe Clara and the Doctor raised their eyebrows expectantly. "Hm, I think I like it." "Finally!" shouted the Doctor, "Someone actually likes the way I redecorate things!" Clara smiled, remembering when the Doctor met his previous selves, and this had almost happened. She walked over to Stacker, who kept blinking as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "So, General. What do you think?" "It is certainly impressive. What kind of technology is this?" "Gallifreyan." responds the Doctor, beginning to work the controls on the console. As the TARDIS noises start up, Lee smiles and tries to watch what the Doctor is doing on the controls. "Man, I've missed the TARDIS noises. Where are we going anyway?" "That's what I'd also like to know. I was not aware that this box could move." The General had moved closer to the console and was currently trying to read the console screen, even though it was obvious he couldn't. "Well, it isn't exactly a box," said Clara, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Lee followed suit. "Like Clara says, this is merely a spaceship disguised as a box. Well, stuck really. This," the Doctor gestures to the console room, "Is a TARDIS, short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can move anywhere in time and space, and right now," he glances at the console screen, "We're going to the Jurassic time period." "You're joking." "Not at all, General." Lee said.

The TARDIS noises suddenly stop, and the General points to the door. "So if I step outside, I'll see Dinosaurs?" The Doctor shrugs, his hand on the materialization lever. "It's likely. Hopefully nothing'll eat us. That, unfortunately, happened last time we were here. Keep in mind, General, that we're technically in the same spot, just a few thousand years in the past." Clara nodded, agreeing with the Doctor. Stacker gave them a strange look, but Lee was completely unfazed. He walked to the door, and opened it. "Hey, guys! It's like Jurassic Park out here!" the others stepped out into a green field where various herbivores grazed. However, the peace was interrupted by a roar of major proportions. The group looked around, immediately on defense, until the Doctor spotted what looked like a hunting party attacking a dinosaur nearby the TARDIS. Clara squinted harder. "Doctor, are those... Silurians?" "Yes, it looks like it." the Doctor withdrew a pair of binoculars from his pocket and looked through them. "Actually, Madame Vastra is in that group." "Really?" asks Clara, ignoring the perplexed looks from the other two men, "Well, let's go say hi!"

By the time they got to the hunting party, they had successfully killed the Dino, and both Lee and Stacker were interested in examining the fallen creature. However they were both taken aback by the Silurians, who regarded the Humans and Time Lord with disdain. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and these are my associates, Clara, General Stacker, and Lee." "Go away," said a Silurian in the front, "We want no part in your activities, human scum. I suggest you scram before we kill you." The Doctor was taken aback. "Excuse me, I happen to be a Time Lord, and I don't appreciate that input. Also, we're just here to take a look at this fine specimen you've managed to bring down." A scoff was heard from the leader. "Managed? It was hardly a struggle! These Precursor scouts think they can have the planet, but as long as we're here, that will never happen." "Wait a minute," says Stacker, walking towards the Silurian leader. "You said Precursors. Is that what this is?" he gestured towards the fallen Dino. "Of course that's what it is!" responded the leader. Then a Silurian dressed in what the Doctor recognized as a General's armor stepped forward. "These scouts are clones specifically designed to scope out the area to see if it is habitable for the Precursors, who live underwater in a rift someplace out there-" she waves unclearly out to the Pacific. The Silurian who'd just spoken suddenly had her hand seized by the Doctor, who was shaking it enthusiastically. She yanked it away, shocked. "Vastra!" says the Doctor, still enthusiastically "It's been a while! For me at least..." then, seeing Vastra's confused and slightly alarmed look, the Doctor loses his smile and raises his eyebrows. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize we haven't met yet..." "Whoops," said Clara. The awkward moment was suddenly interrupted by Chang Lee, shouting from the top of the Dino's head. "Hey guys, I found something might help!"

By the time the small group got up to where Lee was, the Silurians had already tunneled a distance into the Kaiju's body. "Come down here! Quick!" Lee's voice echoed up. "There is no way I'm going down there," Clara peers into the smelly hole uncertainly. "I have no idea what kind of diseases I might catch." General Stacker also reflected the same thoughts as Clara, even as a seasoned veteran, even claiming that examining deceased Kaiju wasn't "His Division". However, the Doctor would not hear of it. "Aw, come on! You just discovered that Dinosaurs were actually Precursor scouts, and you don't want to explore that?" Clara shook her head, and the General simply said "I am a General, Doctor. I do not obey insubordinate orders." Vastra, who had begun to follow the Doctor down, smirked at Stacker. "O really? What about orders from a much OLDER General?" Pentecost sighed and slowly clambered down after the other two, and Clara figured if the well-groomed Stacker Pentecost could suck it up, so could she.

When they got to Lee's position, they finally saw what got him so excited. "What took you guys so long? Look what these awesome Silurians found!" The tunnel from the top of the head had finally brought them to the secondary brain of the beast, which wasn't a brain at all, but a giant computer chip, or something close to it. It glowed blue and pulsed slightly. The Doctor's eyes widened as he took out his green and gold sonic screwdriver and took a quick scan. He extended the tool to get the readings, and turned to his company. "Yup, definitely Precursor tech. Ma- Vastra, have you recovered these chips from every one you've killed?" "Yes, and our scientists have been trying to find a way to communicate with these aliens, maybe try to work out a treaty, but all they do is keep sending these massive carnivores to try and destroy our homes." "So, what do you think will happen if you keep attacking long enough, general?" asked Stacker. "Hopefully, they'll give up, go away, or even better, decide this land is unsuitable for them." responded Vastra. Clara pulled the Doctor aside. "What if that's what happened?" asked Clara, "What if the Silurians kept killing every scout the aliens sent, so they decided to wait a few thousand years before trying again?" The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized where Clara was getting at. "Oooh! OH! Clara, you are brilliant!" He turns to Lee excitedly. "Lee, we figured out what was going on! Vastra, if you'll excuse us." The Doctor briskly walked towards the exit, followed by the rest of his compatriots. "General Vastra, it has been a pleasure," says Stacker when they arrive in front of the TARDIS. "Your input has been equally of use to the Silurans, General Stacker. I hope to meet sometime again in the future." The Doctor pokes his head out of the TARDIS. "Oh! Speaking of the future and meetings, you might want to go to London later. I'm positive we'll meet sometime then." with that strange note, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS, followed by Clara, Lee and Stacker, and Vastra watches as the box dematerializes, not for the last time either.

 **Okay! Like I said before, Its gonna be a while before I can update this one, what with school and everything, and I know that's what you readers hate to hear but it's true. Until next time, sayonara, and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Back in the Los Angeles Shatterdome, in the future, the TARDIS materializes in the control room, surprising a lot of the scientists who weren't absorbed in their work. Stacker is the first to go out, followed by Lee. "Don't be alarmed, they're with us." Stacker reassured the scientists as the Doctor and Clara also followed suit. "You discover anything during the five minutes you were gone?" asked Choi from the computer. "Actually, we've found out that these Kaiju have scoped out the Earth before," responded Stacker, "But they decided it was unsuitable thanks to the Silurians, so they went away-" "-in order to try again a few thousand years later." finished Lee. "Wait, so you're sayin' that the Kaiju are actually Dinosaurs?" asked Choi. "Yes... Well, some of them anyway." said Clara.**

 **"But now General Stacker," says the Doctor, turning to the official, "the question is what are you going to do with the information you just learned?" The General thought for a minute. "I suppose I should send a Jaeger through the rift where the Kaiju are coming from. Then we can blow it sky high to prevent any more aliens from coming through from the Anteverse." the Doctor sighed. "No quite what I was thinking, but we can give it a go. What Jaegers do you have available?" "Let's see," said Choi, pulling up a list of the Jaegers in the Shatterdome that were available for assistance, "Do any of these look good?" The Doctor skimmed the list, and shook his head with every option. "They're all way to violent. What I hope to do is NEGOTIATE, not just blow them up." Clara had to agree with the Doctor. She knew his peaceful tendencies, but she could also see that the General did not like that response. "Yes, Doctor, but if we don't destroy them the first chance we get, then they will come back to finish us off!" "Sorry to interrupt," said Clara, "But the Doctor is well-known throughout the universe. If they knew he was here they would turn tail and run." General Stacker looked surprised. "Trust me Pentecost," said the Doctor, "This has happened before with another race of aliens, the Sycorax. Plus, if we let the Precursors get away, they can tell all their little buddies that earth is defended." Stacker reluctantly nodded, and sighed. "Very well. But what Jaeger should go down there? You're not going to listen to my recommendations, that's obvious. So what are we going to do then Doctor?" The Doctor smiled. "Finally, I have my chance. What Jaegers do not have pilots?" "We only have one, and that's our backup," responded Choi, showing a picture to the Doctor. "That's perfect." "Perfect?" Clara looked at the Doctor, "What's your plan then? You can't every well go and pilot a Jaeger by yourself even if you're a Time Lord." "And it's not like I can drive you," added Lee, "I don't have a drift-compatible partner." "Oh, I have a much better Idea." The Doctor began walking towards his TARDIS and beckoned Lee and Clara to follow him. When Stacker also began to follow, the Doctor halted him. "You need to stay here, General. How long will it take to get the spare Jaeger ready?" "About a Month, as it needs to be repaired and upgraded. Where are you going?" "To get some pilots. I'll be back in exactly a month." As the Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS and slammed the door, Stacker turned back towards Choi. "It's time to get to work."**

 **Amy Williams, the author of the best-selling book series starring Melody Malone, sat at her typewriter in frustration. She tore the page of manuscript from the blasted machine and crumpled it up, tossing it onto the already overflowing trash bin. "Rory!" she called, "I'm so fed up with not having a backspace! When does it get invented, anyway?" Rory Williams, who had been washing the dishes, walked into the room and shrugged. "I don't know. Did you mess up again?" Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "Obviously." Her red hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she had a pair of round glasses perched on her nose. Rory, on the other hand, was blonde and worked part time as a nurse at a nearby hospital. In fact, thanks to his nurse training from his original time (2012), he had improved some of their techniques and made the hospital the best in New York.**

 **"Maybe you should take a break, Amy." recommended Rory, massaging his wife's shoulders, "You've been working day and night on this book, and the lack of sleep is not good." Amy sighed tiredly. "I suppose you're right. But this book has a deadline, and I don't know what to write." Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Both adults made a move to get up, but Amy stopped Rory. "I'll get it. Its probably another salesperson I'll have to chase off." As Rory made his way back to their small apartment kitchen, Amy went to answer the door and was surprised to find an older man standing on the porch with a young woman and man. "Yes, can I help you?" asked Amy. The older man hesitated briefly before holding up an ID from the Scotland Yard. "I'm Doctor John Smith from the Scotland yard," he said in a Scottish accent, "And these are my associates Clara Oswald and Chang Lee." Amy was taken aback. She wasn't expecting visitors, much less ones from the Scotland Yard, of all places. She hoped she wouldn't have to be deported. "Please, come in," invited Amy. As the others walked in, she asked them to pardon the mess, as she wasn't expecting visitors. "Just let me get my husband," said Amy, walking towards the kitchen.**

 **As soon as she was out of hearing range, the Doctor sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen them," he told Clara. "And they travelled with you before I did?" The Doctor nodded. "In fact, you arrived right after they... left." "You're meeting all sorts of old friends nowadays, aren't you, Doc?" Lee sat on a wooden chair and surveyed the apartment. The living room, which the trio now sat it, had a simple television set in one corner of the room, and a sofa, as well as a desk and a wooden chair in which Lee now sat. The Doctor suspected that his old companion had been working on a novel, as there were pages scattered everywhere and a dented typewriter sat on the desk. However, the fact about the room that surprised the alien was the assortment of toys strewn about the room, mostly army toys and a few building blocks, but also a few hair pieces that would belong to a little girl. When Amy and Rory walked into the room, the Doctor shook hands with the nurse and his wife, and both Clara and Lee followed suit. "I'm mister Williams, and my wife's told me you're with the Scotland Yard?" "Yes, we are," responded the Doctor, carefully, "But before we get to the matter at hand I must ask: Do you have a daughter?" "Yeah, One," responds Amy, "Her name is Melody, and she's at school right now." the Doctor nodded, and made a mental note to ask more about it later. "I'm sure she's brilliant," said Clara with a pleasant smile, "But I'm afraid we aren't here to talk about her. We, um-" "Need you to come with us," finishes Lee, who saw that Clara was uncomfortable, "It's for an urgent matter in which the fate of the world hangs in the balance."**

 **Rory immediately shook his head, wrapping an arm protectively around his beloved. "No, no we can't do that, we promised-" he visibly stopped himself, "Ah, never mind. The point is, we can't leave." "Sure you can," says the Doctor, "And you kind of have to, seeing as I'm with the Scotland Yard. See?" he held up his psychic paper again, but Amy just grinned. "We got you there, buster. I kind of suspected from those clothes, but this psychic paper just confirms it: You're not with the Scotland Yard at all, Mister Smith." The Doctor nodded, proud of his former Companions. "Well done, Amy. However, you still have to come with us." "Why?" asked Rory defensively. "Please, just do it," pleaded Clara, "We'll explain in the Cab."**

 **The first few minutes of the cab ride was quiet, and finally, Lee broke the silence. "So, as I'm sure you've figured out, we're from the fu-" "-rious government organization," glared the Doctor, cutting off Lee, "who has got a major problem on our hands." "Like, what kind of problem?" asked Amy, and then as an afterthought she added, "Just letting you know, I'm an Author, and Rory's a nurse, so I don't really see how we could be of help." "Well, the problem isn't exactly here in New York," stumbled Lee, "but we're actually going to our main mode of transport now." "Really? That's all you've got?" the Doctor shook his head. "Unbelievable." Rory and Amy looked confused. "What are you talking about? Who are you really?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked at him with a slightly bemused expression. "I'd thought you'd figure it out by now, Mr. Pond." Clara thought the reactions of the former companions were priceless when it finally dawned on them. "Oh my gosh, Raggedy Man!" The Scottish redhead smacked the side of the Doctor's arm. "You gave us a heart attack!" and then she hugged him. Clara knew he was a no hug person now, but she couldn't help cracking a small smile at the reunion. "You look so different, Doctor!" said Rory, smiling and looking at the time lord. "Oh yes, regeneration has that effect." he responded calmly. "And are these your companions?" asked Rory, gesturing to Clara and Lee. "I'm currently traveling with him," Clara says, "And Lee hasn't traveled with the Doctor in a while." Rory nodded and held out a hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you both." The cabbie ground to a halt and the crew got out, Rory being a nice enough person to pay the fine. They were way outside New York, in the middle of nowhere. "You sure you wanna be left out here?" the Cab driver asked, glancing around outside his window. "Yes, thank you." Clara reassured the driver, and he shrugged and drove the cabbie away. "Where's the TARDIS," asked Amy, looking around. "Did you turn on the cloaking device?" "As a matter of fact, I did!" and with a snap, the Doctor had opened the TARDIS doors, which seemed to float in thin air like a passage to Narnia. Lee smiled. "Welcome back to the TARDIS."**

 **"Yup, still bigger on the inside," Rory sighed, looking around the spacious room. "Although, I like the new touches you've made. Seems cleaner." "Well, I've always liked the old design," Amy said, watching the turning rings above the console, "It was much more fun than this one." "What did the last console room look like?" asked Clara, trying to make conversation with the former companions. While they were busy, Lee decided to have a little chat with the Doctor. "Alright, Doc." said Lee, following the Time Lord as he flipped switches and pressed buttons on the console, "When are you going to get them started on Jaeger training?" the Doctor stopped and looked at Lee with a grin. "I figured that's where you'd come in." "What?!" he exclaimed, "But I don't even have a drift-compatible partner! You know what that means? I've never been actually on the field, and I've never actually fought a Kaiju." "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Lee." "Then how do you expect me to train totally inexperienced people from the 1940's?" "Trust me: they're HARDLY inexperienced." said the Doctor, "And they're not even from the 40's!"**

 **"Hey Doctor," said Amy, wandering over, "Do you still have an outlet somewhere? I have a cell phone that needs charging." "A cell phone?" the Doctor seemed surprised. "You got stuck in 1940's New York and after I pick you up one of the first things you ask about is to charge your CELL PHONE?" "Yeah." Amy pulled out her cellphone and turned it on, completely unfazed by the Doctor, "I keep it around for emergencies. Melody knows I have it, and she knows the number." "Speaking of which," says the Doctor, opening a hatch on the console with an outlet in it, "what's the story with her?" "We found her wandering the streets," responded Rory, and after thinking a moment he added, "Well, actually she found us. At first, we couldn't believe it, and then it made perfect sense when she explained it. Remember the whole 'you dying thing', and it was really little River all along, in the spacesuit?" the Doctor nodded. "I remember. So you're saying that version of Melody regenerated into Mels and then came to live with you?" "Yeah, pretty much. Keep up with the party, Raggedy Man." Amy plugged in her phone and Clara headed over. "I think that we should explain what's going on here, first of all," she said. "I mean, we've already said the fate of the world hangs in the balance." "Yes, an explanation would be nice," said Rory.**


End file.
